Xeque MaTE
by Uhura
Summary: Tradução Albus tenta distrair Minerva durante um jogo de Xadrez... ou será que tenta algo mais? AlbusMinerva, Oneshot, Fluff.


Essa é uma tradução. A fic original chama-se "Jaque maTE!" e foi escrita por Ismaco, em espanhol. Vocês podem encontrar o link para o perfil dela em minha lista de autores favoritos.

**Rating:** K... se sabe ler, vá em frente.  
**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence à JKR, eu só os usei um pouquinho.  
**Nota da autora:** Como poderão ver, não sei muito sobre Xadrez. Estive pensando por umas 2 horas em quais seriam as jogadas adequadas para conseguir fazer isso, consultei vários livros e a nenhum especialista, desse modo... se alguém encontrar um erro (certo que haverá muitos) nas jogadas, por favor façam de conta que não viram!  
**"Beijo Fatal":** xeque-mate da dama sobre o rei.

--------------

**Xeque-maTE**

Durante um jogo de xadrez...

"Minerva?"

"Hmm?"

"O que quer dizer o T em seu nome?"

"Hmm?"

"O que é que quer dizer o T em seu nome?"

"O que?"

"Não está me ouvindo!" declarou Albus em um tom melodramático.

Minerva levantou os olhos. Realmente Albus podia ser muito baixo quando se tratava de ganhar ou perder nos jogos de xadrez. Levantando as sobrancelhas, o convidou a repetir a pergunta.

"O T, em Minerva T. McGonagall" disse Albus com cara de inocência.

"Mhph!" e Minerva baixou os olhos novamente, tentando recuperar a concentração. Hmm... torre na H6 e sacrificar a torre ou rei no E7 e arriscar a dama?

"Mineeerva"

"O que foi, Albus?" perguntou ela distraidamente.

"O T" disse Dumbledore persistente.

"Albus, sabe muito bem o que quer dizer o T" respondeu Minerva, ainda ponderando qual de suas peças lhe era conveniente perder para ganhar mais rápido o jogo.

"Temerária?"

"Hmm?"

"Terna?"

"Torre na H7" decidiu por fim Minerva.

"Tenaz?"

"Xeque"

"Tranqüila!"

"Xe-que" repetiu Minerva em tom impaciente.

"Por que está fugindo do assunto?" disse Albus, e "Dama na H7" ele respondeu mecanicamente.

A dama preta destroçava a torre.

"Dama na C3" respondeu Minerva irritada. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Albus sucumbiria diante de seu jogo, mas... se não estivesse colocando um pouco mais de atenção, possivelmente o jogo duraria mais. "Xeque" declarou de novo.

"Temível" respondeu Albus alegremente a olhando nos olhos, com esse brilho que tanto lhe era característico.

Minerva perdia a paciência. "Vai jogar ou não?" disse ela de modo incisivo.

Albus respondeu sem desviar os olhos para o tabuleiro. "Rei na H7".

Silêncio. O rei preto se movia lentamente no tabuleiro enquanto os jogadores encaravam-se. O brilho no olhar de Albus começou a ruborizar Minerva. Passou-se um minuto completo.

"Bispo na F5" concluiu Minerva interrompendo o silêncio e desviando o olhar. "Xeque".

"Torre na F5", pedaços de bispo saíram voando pelos ares depois do movimento de Albus. "Já sei, o T é de tentadora!" respondeu ele completando: "Xeque".

"Cavalo na F5" respondeu Minerva irritada. Tentadora? Até onde Albus chegaria para distraí-la? Franziu um pouco o cenho, tratando de se concentrar no jogo.

"Torre na A7" arremeteu Albus.

"Dama na C1"

"Dama na H6" concluiu Albus. Fez-se silêncio novamente, enquanto Minerva pensava...

"Te amo!" murmurou por último Albus, fitando o tabuleiro.

"O que?" perguntou Minerva, levantando o olhar a ele.

"Te amo" disse Albus de modo um pouco mais claro e também levantando o olhar. Um sorriso bobo invadiu o seu rosto, pensando que, finalmente, desta vez a havia vencido.

Quem sabe foi o brilho nos olhos de Albus, quem sabe foi o sorriso que se desenhava em seu rosto. Provavelmente foi a insegurança de Minerva ao pensar que Albus estava brincando ao dizer finalmente as palavras que ela há anos desejava ouvir...

"É insuportável, Dumbledore" respondeu Minerva entre os dentes, levantando-se imediatamente, deixando Albus envolto em um rastro cor verde garrafa com cheiro de gengibre. Um grito furioso, amplificado magicamente, sacudiu o aposento, seguido de uma batida violenta de porta fechando-se. "Dama na H6"

Desolado, Albus observou o modo como a dama branca arrancava a cabeça da preta, enquanto seu pobre rei, encurralado... recebia o Beijo Fatal. "Mate" sussurrou, pensando em que exatamente havia dito.

Fim.

--------------

**Nota da tradutora:** meus agradecimentos sinceros à Ismaco, que me permitiu traduzir essa fic. _Gracias, Ismaco!_ Eu adorei fazê-lo! É a minha primeira tradução, então, caro(a) leitor(a), seja bonzinho(a) comigo e deixe um **review**, ok? Essa fic me encantou sinceramente, e eu gostaria que você deixasse também sua opinião sobre ela.


End file.
